harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Erica marriage!
After failing to find a place in Cambridge, Alex and Dylan have a good time on their own, away from Brockton's insanity! Scene One: A coffee house on Harvard Square in Cambridge. Dylan and Alex are taking a much needed break from their insanity in Brockton. They had been looking at some possible apartments in Cambridge, but after no luck whatsoever, they decided to remain on the Harper estate. DYLAN: Are you sorry that we couldn't find a place here in Cambridge? ALEX: Yes and no. I love being on your family's estate, but wouldn't it be nice if we moved to our own place? DYLAN: I know, sweetie. Living on our own, without the constant scrutiny of the family, but do you really think it would be lesser here in Cambridge or somewhere else? ALEX: Probably not, because of the Harper name. DYLAN: Yeah, that is the big thing. The Harper name. That has always been a blessing and a curse in its own way. ALEX: Why is that? DYLAN: I had always been proud of being a Harper, one of the most powerful families in New England, but with the way Erica has been trashing the family name, I had been considering that moving on our own; without Erica's constant interference. However, you and I both know that she could make life hellish for us anywhere we went. ALEX: So, being on the family property would be an advantage? DYLAN: Yes, we can be able to neutralize her easier. If we were in Los Angeles or something, she would be plotting against us tooth and nail to seize ANYTHING that I owned. ALEX: She is quite the schemer. DYLAN: And she is also a relentless foe. ALEX: So, we're kind of here for the nonce. DYLAN: I am afraid so. That doesn't mean we can't go anywhere. Erica can't control us that way. ALEX: You're right. But we can work towards that. How about what Ashlyn Carter did to Erica? DYLAN: She is a brave woman, that Ashlyn. She totally demolished Erica on all fronts! ALEX: No worries, babe. We will enjoy life, even the Boston area. (Dylan and Alex clink their glasses together in harmony) Scene Two Erica's apartment. She is enraged at the shellacking that she received from her family, and their outright disowning. ERICA: How DARE they disown me?! That damned Ashlyn Carter. How did I know that stupid twit would find me in Pahrump! (she sweeps some glasses off the table, shattering them all) ERICA: And her having the nerve to call me a slut! I am NOT a slut! I am not! (she plunks herself down on the couch) ERICA: You made me look ridiculous, Ashlyn Carter. Nobody does that to Erica Harper, NOBODY! Trust me, Ashlyn Carter, when I am through with you, you will be nothing but dead! And I know how to get to you, trust me on that one! (A knock on the door shatters her resentments. She opens the door, it is Ashlyn, the woman she hates more than anything) ASHLYN: How does it feel to be the city's pariah? ERICA: You just HAD to gloat! ASHLYN: Gloating has nothing to do with it. Your lies have ruined your family, not ANYTHING that I did! ERICA: You will pay for this! I still have power here, even though my family has disinherited me! ASHLYN: I don't think you have as much power as you think you do. ERICA: What do you mean? ASHLYN: That is for me to know, and YOU to find out. (Ashlyn walks out as Erica seethes) Scene Three Faneuil Hall in Boston. Mark and Rosemary Wilson, along with her best friend, Stephanie Rendell, are enjoying a day away as well. The Harpers are still drained from the fight that they had with Erica last night, and the secrets that were revealed. STEPHANIE: Rosie, sounds like it was a dreadful evening. ROSEMARY: It was. And the worst part of it was the Erica was unconcerned. MARK: Just like always. STEPHANIE: I knew I was awful myself, but Erica takes it to the depths that she has. I was no better myself, acting like I did, but Erica took it to a lower level! ROSEMARY: Stephanie, I understand. No worries about it. STEPHANIE: You look like you've been through the mill. ROSEMARY: All of us have been. The things that were revealed last night were awful. MARK: Do you ladies want something to eat? I think it's about time for lunch. STEPHANIE: There's a place over there. Would that work? MARK: I like it. ROSEMARY: One of my all time favorites. That is why I always eat there when I come to Faneuil. MARK: I am willing to give it a try. ROSEMARY: You will love it, darling. Ready, Steph? STEPHANIE (smiling): I certainly am. (Mark; Stephanie; and Rosemary go to the eatery) Scene Four The Harper mansion. Michael is sitting in the den, looking at the papers that Ashlyn had given him last night. The evidence was conclusive. Vivienne, his fiancee's sister, came in. VIVIENNE: Where's Wendy? MICHAEL: She went to Macy's at Downtown Crossing. She decided to get some new clothes. VIVIENNE: Ok, how did she get there? MICHAEL: She took the T up to downtown crossing. It was pretty easy for her. VIVIENNE: She's always been resourceful. Even when we lived in Smythewood, she always took the SEPTA to Philadelphia. MICHAEL: As wealthy as you two are? VIVIENNE: That was always how Wendy was. But that isn't what is bothering you, is it? MICHAEL: No, Viv. You're right. VIVIENNE: What is it, Michael? MICHAEL: Last night. VIVIENNE: I know. Wendy told me about it. MICHAEL: It was a bloodbath last night. VIVIENNE: Ashlyn had all that on her, did she? MICHAEL: Yeah, she had all her crimes brought out. (Vivienne was astonished) Scene Five Outside of the Bus station on Waltham and Salem avenues. A young woman is coming out of the terminal. She is looking at the place. She was trying to find the Beanpot, the place her friend owns. But she is clearly not able to find it. Sandra Harper comes up to the young woman. SANDRA: Excuse me, can I help you out? WOMAN: I am looking for the beanpot Cafe. SANDRA: It's right on the corner downtown there. About two blocks down on Salem and over one block on Scituate, right on the Crossroads. WOMAN: The Crossroads? SANDRA: The intersection of Attleboro and Scituate. WOMAN: Ok. (Enter Adam, making a delivery of clam chowder) ADAM: Here you go, Mrs. Harper. Some hot clam chowder. SANDRA: Thank you. Could you help this young woman? WOMAN: Adam? ADAM: Oh my god! AMY! You made it. SANDRA: You know her? ADAM: Aaron and I both do. She is an old friend of ours. Amy Smythe Andrucci, I want you to meet Sandra Harper. AMY: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harper. Dylan and the others spoke highly of you. SANDRA: You're from a powerful family yourself. The Smythes. You run Smythewood much like the Harpers did here. AMY: Yeah. The Smythes and Harpers have a friendship that lasted through a lot. SANDRA: I will let you two catch up. Will we see you at the Mansion while you are here? AMY: You may be seeing more of me around here, Mrs. Harper. SANDRA: Why is that? AMY: I left my husband. (Adam and Sandra are shocked) Mid-show break (Voice of Jessica Collins: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv") Scene Six The Harper Mansion. Michael and Vivienne continue talking. VIVIENNE: She needs to be stopped, that is all there is to it.. MICHAEL: I know, Viv. She is a cruel woman, and she is dangerous when crossed. Nonetheless, she is my sister. But I can't turn a blind eye to what she did. VIVIENNE: Nobody says you have to, Mike. She is still your sister. (Enter Michelle) MICHELLE: I don't mean to interrupt. MICHAEL: You're not. By the way, Vivienne VanCortlandt, my twin sister, Michelle. MICHELLE: I am very pleased to meet you, Mrs. VanCortlandt. MICHAEL: She's Wendy's sister. VIVIENNE: We're family, or will be soon, so call me Vivienne or even Viv. MICHELLE: All right....Viv. What is going on? MICHAEL: More about last night. MICHELLE: Erica had it coming to her. Don't feel TOO remorseful. VIVIENNE: Now, her back is against the wall, and she is most ferocious when she is backed into a corner. MICHELLE: I know, Viv. She is a tough woman, but I am more tough than she thinks. MICHAEL: What do you have in mind, Chelle? MICHELLE: I have an idea, and if it works, then Erica will be even MORE humiliated. (Vivienne and Michael are intrigued. Enter Wendy) WENDY: Hi all. What is going on? MICHELLE: Rehashing of last night. WENDY: I see. I know it's tough, seeing as you and Michael are blood to her. But you two aren't anything like her. Is she trying to play on your guilt? MICHELLE: Yes, she is. MICHAEL: I admit that is the case. WENDY: Look, you are blood to her, that can't be dismissed, but don't fall for her guilt. You guys hold firm to banning her from the family. MICHAEL: She's right, Chelle! MICHELLE: Yes, she is. We should talk to Patricia. She would know what is going on. (Wendy; Michael; Michelle and Vivienne look over the packages that Wendy brought in.) Scene Seven Erica's apartment. ERICA: If you think that I am going to let you order me around in my own apartment, then you are out of what's left of your mind! ASHLYN: You are so arrogant, and you think you rule above the rest of your own family. You are a sick and pathetic woman! ERICA: You ruined my family! You spread lies all over TV! ASHLYN: Oh no I didn't. YOU are the liar in this family, Erica. Certainly not you! ERICA: How do you know my family's history? You're too stupid to know it. ASHLYN: I am Hannah's best friend, and she and I have talked more about it anyway! ERICA: Hannah never had any taste in friends! (Ashlyn is so angered that she slaps Erica in the face) ASHLYN: Don't you EVER speak ill about my best friend again! ERICA: She is MY niece, and I can speak about her any way I see fit! ASHLYN: You know something, Erica Harper? I think you are a bigger bitch than even I imagined. Hannah was right about you, and so were the rest of your family! You have no heart, you have no soul, no feelings for anyone whatsoever! It's always what Erica wants, Erica gets, even if someone gets hurt. You hurt someone effortlessly and then go on with what you are doing! You disgust me, Erica! And if you think what I told the media about you was all, then you are seriously wrong. It's ONLY the beginning, Erica. You crossed the wrong woman this time. Believe it or not, lady, the whole world does not revolve around Erica Harper! Never has been and never will be! (Ashlyn walks out the door and slams it. Erica is still seething in rage.) Scene Eight The Beanpot. Amy and Adam are sitting in a booth. Astrid, their new partner is nearby, with Rebecca. Aaron had brought her a bowl of soup. ADAM: Amy, this is Astrid McIntyre. She is our other business partner. ASTRID: Nice to meet you Amy. AMY: Thank you, and you too, Astrid. AARON: And of course, you remember Rebecca? AMY: Yes, I do. (Amy holds the child) She is so gentle, and so sweet. (Amy hands the child to Astrid) AARON: Here's some nice Chicken Noodle soup. AMY: Thanks, Aaron. I haven't had a good meal since before I left Smythewood. ADAM: Amy, I don't understand. What happened with you and Eric? You two seemed happy. AMY: I know. We were happy. But ever since the miscarriage. AARON: Miscarriage? ADAM: Nobody said anything about that. AMY: Yeah, it was a bad one. Now the doctors say I can't bear a child full term. ASTRID: I am sorry, Amy, that is terrible news. AMY: My mother and father are upset, of course, but Eric couldn't deal with it. He took a business trip up here, and at first, I didn't think a lot about it. But then he would take business trips to Boston more than anything. He didn't even bother to see the Harpers in Brockton. One night, I went through his phone, and I saw a number. I didn't know who it was. I called it, and this wicked woman screamed at me. ASTRID: Oh oh, I think I recognize the voice. AMY: Who? ASTRID: My cousin, Erica Harper! AMY, AARON, ADAM (in unison): Erica?! ASTRID: I am afraid so. AMY: Is there a way I can get up to Boston and see this Erica? ASTRID: I'll drive you. I have to go and get some things there anyway. Guys, can you take care of Rebecca? ADAM: Of course, Astrid. (Amy and Astrid go out the door to Astrid's car. Adam and Aaron look at one another.) Scene Nine The Atchley mansion. Hannah and Ashlyn are talking on her balcony. HANNAH: Where did you go? ASHLYN: To confront your aunt on what she did. HANNAH: Oh my heavens, how bad? ASHLYN: As arrogant as ever. HANNAH: Nobody is talking about anything else but what she got last night. ASHLYN: That is nothing, gal. HANNAH: What do you mean? ASHLYN: I didn't say a lot about it that night, but Erica had nearly demolished the ties between your family and the Smythe family. HANNAH: Wait a minute here. I think I am not catching this. You mean, the Smythe family of Smythewood. What did Erica do to demolish them? ASHLYN: I wonder myself, but I think she seduced one of the Smythe in-laws. (Hannah and Ashlyn are worried) Scene Ten Erica's Apartment. ERICA: Who the hell does she think she is? (There is a pounding in the door. Erica opens the door) ASTRID: You are nothing short of crap! ERICA: Who are you to talk about me! (Enter Amy) AMY: Only someone who finally sees you for the slut that you are! (Amy slaps Erica hard across the face) ERICA: What was THAT for? AMY: For seducing my husband for starters! (Amy glares at Erica while the scene fades) (Voice of Julia Barr: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." HANNAH (to Ashlyn): You mean Aunt Erica slept with Eric Andrucci? SHEILA (to Allen): This fashion show has been causing me trouble. AMY (to Erica): A slut like you doesn't care who you hurt, as long as it benefits you! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila